User blog:Eyota/Cricket
⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁ = Longs For | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns Over ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Envies | ⦁⦁ = Loathes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Pities | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Empathizes With ⦁ = Feels Betrayed By | ⦁⦁ = Wants to Forget ---- Character [ ratings ] ::Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). :Description. |-|ThunderClan= "Kittypets and fox-hearts, the whole LOT of them!" ---- :Nightrunner [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"I respected you, once- but now, I see what kind of cat you truly are. What kind of sick monstrosity tries to kill helpless kits? If you come near my Clan again, i'll kill you!" :Scorchtail is seething with fury, and his pale green gaze blazes with anger. His claws sink into the ground and he snarls, baring his teeth. :Sparkbite [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"I'm not sure how you're even alive with all of those scars of yours. And bird talons- really? Huh." :Scorchtail rolls his eyes and growls. |-|WindClan= :Stagstar [ ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Your Clan needs you. Shape up." :Scorchtail scowls and glances away, almost shamefully. He's fond of his leader, but wishes he were a bolder voice in WindClan, especially in times of desparation. ---- :Cloverdapple [ ⦁⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"I'll take care of them, Clov- I swear." :Scorchtail's gaze glistens with uncertainty and sadness. How could StarClan have taken her so early? The Clan needed her... ---- :Littlerock [ ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"I love you so much-- and i've learned to forgive. Thank you." :Scorchtail's gaze twinkles with... mixed emotions. There's still a hint of betrayal there, but for the most part, there is love and joy. ---- :Kestrelcall [ ⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Kestrelcall's a great cat, and a good friend!" :Scorchtail purrs light-heartedly. ---- :Acornbranch [ ⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"I... i'm not sure what he thinks of me, but I think he's a good cat." :He's still a bit uneasy over the whole... rabbit and mouse ordeal. ---- :Marigoldeyes [ ⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"She's a good cat! But i'm not sure if she really likes my company." :He glances down nervously. He had an encounter with the she-cat out in the territory once, and isn't sure if she really likes him or not. ---- :Weaselpaw [ ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Was it really you?" :He frowns. ---- :Smokekit [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"I love you, bub! You're gonna go far, and I know you'll make me proud. And I promise- I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." :He purrs, overwhelmed with happiness. Smokekit is his son- he loves his kits with all of his heart! ---- :Rosekit [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"My little star- you're the kindest little she-kit i've ever met. I love you, and i'll always be here for ya'." :He purrs, overwhelmed with happiness. Rosekit is his daughter- he loves his kits with all of his heart! ---- :Waspkit [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"What a goofball- you're going to be a great Warrior! I know it was hard, coming back- but I love you with all of my heart." :He purrs, overwhelmed with happiness. Waspkit is his son- he loves his kits with all of his heart! ---- :Pheasantkit [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"Poor kit... I hope I can do everything I can to help her get through this." :He scowls. He remembers vividly having to take Cloverdapple away from her, and comforting her when Eaglekit passed. ---- :Koikit [ ⦁⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"Koikit is so sweet- he's going to do great as he gets older!" :He purrs, overwhelmed with happiness. Koikit is his adopted son- he loves his kits with all of his heart! |-|ShadowClan= :Antlertuft [ ⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"She seems like a genuinely good cat with a good heart- i'm interested in knowing more about her." :He gives a sharp nod. Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Eyota Category:Kittypet Category:Blog posts